Scarlet
by PastToPresent
Summary: She was an unexpected surprise but soon became his Scarlet Medicine.
1. Alpha? Please

**Hello to you lot :) I do hope you fancy my story, although it may be a little rough around the edges I do hope it catches your attention and is unique. I'm sure that you'll notice that this is a prologue of sorts that will introduce the story.**

**Go to my profile for the basic information for this story ex. What Scarlet looks like, her wolf form (Which I put together) plus more as I go on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the twilight Saga because if I did Bella wouldn't be an annoying arse to me.**

**If you lot have any comments feel free to ask and don't feel to shy to question me as well. I'm knackered and it's late so here it is! Scarlet~ **

* * *

I was being forced to submit, my head lowering with every move he made towards me but my hardheadedness wouldn't allow my head to fully touch the ground. The wolf in me growling in anger, not wanting to be forced to listen to someone else order me around, it wanted to be its own boss, and of course how could I disagree?

It was like they put me bellow everyone else just because I was a female shifter. My canines were bared and my eyes narrowed. Compared to my Scarlet fur his black fur contrasted greatly. I didn't know what was funnier, the fact that I finally seemed to have the courage to stand up to my Alpha or the fact that we were exactly the same size but I was 5 years younger than him at only thirteen, the youngest shifter and the only female one at that. It made it easier for everyone else to believe I couldn't take care of myself and that sickened me.

_Submit, _I could hear him clearly yet choose not to. Why would I listen to a man who hadn't treated me like a valuable member of the pack ever since I shifted? If he wanted submission he wasn't getting it, hell no. I would show him why I had Scarlet fur, I would show him the anger within me and I would finally get a place in this pack.

_Never! Why would I submit? All that's going to do is make all of you treat me even worse then you already do! _I could feel my growls getting stronger the more my anger grew. It was already worse that I chose to bottle up my anger. Shifters were known for their short bursts of anger that lead to phasing yet I forced myself not to. I wish I could have stopped myself, but I guess there was no turning back now.

_Submit and stop whatever you are trying to prove Scarlet! I am your Alpha! _

_Did you not listen to me the first time Sam! I said no! _The puffs of anger left my mouth and I knew that I would lunge out of anger soon.

_Come on Sam, just leave her alone and let her cool off. You know it's just a phase._

I turned around quickly and snarled then remembered Sam and kept my gaze on the two members of the pack, the beta and the Alpha, _No! You don't get it! I went through a phase when I became a wolf! I'm not having another one! I'm sick and tired of all of you._

When I stared too long at the beta I knew my mistake, I turned my back on the Alpha. Before I could turn around a figure lunged at me and pined me to the ground, my hind legs flaring, trying to kick Sam off me. I growled and snapped but was met with his own, I felt my head recoil back when his sharp canines were bared at me and his saliva dripping down onto my muzzle. It was almost as if instinct's caught the best of me because in a quick movement my large scarlet coloured jaw swerved to the side and snapped at Sam's neck, making him weak enough so I could kick him away from me with my forelegs.

I watch in awe as his body was thrown into a tree, a large snapping noise which had definitely come from the tree snapping then he lunged his forelegs high in the air and teeth bared, no doubt to claw at my neck and put me out of the misery I was forced into. But the shifter in me didn't want to die, heck, I didn't want to die. I wanted to _live. _I wanted to feel the Earth between my fingers and the wind through my hair as I traveled the world, I didn't want to be _shy _Scarlet, I want to be _The Scarlet that lived _and by lived I meant for myself, not for an ignorant pack.

In one finale move I threw my paws towards his oncoming form, clawing his shoulder creating a deep gash. And ran. Ran to live the life _I _wanted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue to Scarlet. **

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favorite**


	2. A little Snarl never killed no one

**As you continue to go on in the story, love, I would like to tell you everything you'll need to know; This story is set in Eclipse and so forth, love won't be present yet and will take a while because Jacob's bloody infatuated, Scarlet will soon go back to the reserve and when she meets Jacob she'll have no idea where he came from because they are not near the reserve.**

**I guess that's all I really need to tell you lot at the moment but... I did put together a playlist for this story that you can see on my profile and I'll post the link at the end of this chapter :)**

**Thank you to those who stuck around to read, if you did then I present you with the next chapter.**

* * *

I don't remember how long its been. It could have been one year, two years or even four and I still wouldn't know but I was sure it was a long time. My Scarlet fur was shaggy and unkempt and I refused to turn back into my human form, it made me weak and I didn't want to be weak. So I spent, who knows how long, in the forest practicing as much as I can to build up my strength. Hunting for myself had become easy and I was getting the hang of it, even to the point of catching a couple mountain lions and bears, but it never seemed to satisfy my wolf. So I soon started to hunt for leeches who would wonder into the woods after a snack.

Abide when I first started to hunt for vampires I would sometimes return with broken bones and even gashes, but that didn't stop me, my stubbornness prevented me from not getting stronger. Even with the fast healing that being a shifter gave me, it wasn't as fast as I thought when it came to healing broken bones when they were in multiple areas, and the pain of the bones snapping back in place was worse. But then I remembered the struggle of trying to live with people who didn't respect me and the pain disappeared. It was an awakening for myself. But then I thought of the consequences, the scars that would cover my body in the areas which couldn't heal properly, from infection or exhaustion.

The thought of the scars that would cover my body drew my attention to the scar that Sam had left me when he dug his teeth into my neck. It should have healed by now but because his canines were long and sharp, it dug deeper and created gash marks.

My thoughts wondered for a moment but the true thoughts the circled around my head were ones of hunting and the prey that will be caught between my canines. Running my tonged along my teeth I walked up to the stream that I had found long ago getting lost in the sight of the fish that swam, each one so free so vibrant. So _tasty. _Dunking my muzzle into the water I took greedy gulps of the some what fresh water and held my breath so I could see the fish swim away at the sight of my large head and eyes staring at them. I was lost in the movement of the fish that I didn't smell the oncoming form before it stepped on a twig, alerting me that someone had invaded my privacy.

"I didn't know there were shifters this far North," He was tall, short black hair and the deepest brown eyes that would have looked black if the sun didn't shine brightly in the sky.

I shook the water droplets off the fur on my head and snarled at him, warning him that if he did come closer, I wouldn't hesitate to attack. It was the beast in me that felt the need to do this, as always it seemed to be the one to make the decisions. And yet even as I did this, the fool stepped forwards and then I caught the look in his eyes. His eyes held sadness that could only be met by heartache, the feeling that no one would be there for you anymore, that no one could possibly understand what you felt. He was like me-he became like the me I use to be-then my snarl was reduced to a simple curl of the lips. Even as I stopped snarling I couldn't help but feel defensive when his hand came forwards as he tried to place it under my muzzle.

"Your wild," A frown looked like it played on his lips but the sun blinded me from seeing it, "It must have been years since you've been like this. Did you feel so alone that you abandoned the human in you?" I snarled again. It wasn't abandonment that led me to this, I couldn't help but feel disgusted, I just wanted to prove myself. I want to live.

From what I could simply hear it sounded like he laughed a little. Did I amuse him? My underbelly puffed-of course it wouldn't be called a chest since I was a wolf-in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," It wasn't a apology of pity so I let it go, but his words confused me, but mostly my wolf since I spent far too long as a wolf it seemed as if everything that crossed my mind had to do with primal instincts, "Do you..." His voice drawled out like he was thinking something over, "Want to keep me company?" Confused. I was confused.

Food, would there be food? There should be food. I grumbled a little and trotted forward into the direction his musky scent had come from. A laugh sounded from behind me and I knew it was his husky amused laugh. It was _bearable._

* * *

**Here is the link to the playlist: playlist?list=PLlPf6MZECpI1Gad7PJ36CVr0-NRVO7Rnb**

**Just put that after the typical YouTube URL and go right ahead, love.**

**It will also be on my profile for easy use.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	3. Leech free rest

**Thank you to those who followed or Favorited I suppose this is dedicated to you :)**

**Remember, Jacob is not going to suddenly be memorized by her, he's pretty much using her as a distraction to forget about Bella (Ya because we _all _know that going to work-Sarcasm). I want to make him distressed so I will. **

**So far from the Chapter's I've already done it seems like in the sixth Chapter Jacob will be going back but I am not revealing anything else, love.**

**So here it is Chapter three of Scarlet~**

* * *

Jacob P.O.V.

As I walked with the Scarlet Wolf to my Cabin I couldn't help but think back to my wonderful Bella, with her deep chestnut brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight not to mention her pale but flushed cheeks (A/N: I'm gagging right now...). What I wouldn't give to hold her in my arms and tell her about the love I feel for her, to have her say she loves me too. But then the leech always seems to get in the way, it made staying near her hard because the stench of the leech clung to her but I bared with it for Bella and only for Bella (A/N: Clearly infatuated).

As if sensing my inter turmoil the Scarlet Shifter next to me snorted and seemed to roll her stormy blue eyes. It felt bad to know that her wolf had taken over and getting back to her human self may be hard depending since I didn't know how long she had stayed in the form. Then I looked at her long shaggy Scarlet fur and felt something akin to pity, Is this the life that I was thinking of living? I shouldn't even have to think of that, if I were a wild beast who knows what I'll do to Bella, I shook my head. No, even if I let my wolf take over I would never hurt Bella.

With conflicting emotions I opened the door to my Cabin and stepped inside, lost in thought till a bang made my head turn. I smiled slightly at the sight and tried not to laugh, she was too big to fit. Almost as if she sensed me trying not to laugh a wolfish glare was thrown my way, "Okay, okay," I walked to her frame and grasped her forelegs, pushing and feeling satisfied when her body finally slide through. I hadn't really noticed how big her frame was, it was the size of an Alpha, maybe even bigger than Sam which confused me but I brushed it off rather thinking about the life I lived in La push. I knew that this was just a little break then I'll go back, anyways we still have that red-headed leech problem to deal with.

"Did you smell any leeches, Girl?" I plopped down on the couch as her large frame choose to rest on the floor, which I was glad for. She would have broken the couch. I could feel her fur brush against my leg as she glared at me. What? Did I annoy her? Was it the name? If it was then what would I call her, "What should I call you?" She let out a snort that seemed to say that it was up to me. So I studied her. Scarlet red fur that gleamed and shadows that caused some areas to look darker than normally then the light that hit some areas, making them a deep red some even apple red, "Scarlet?" Her large head shot up and I chuckled resting my hand on her head, ignoring her snarling until it eventually calmed down.

"So Scarlet," I looked at her in her stormy blue wolf eyes and smirked slightly, "Did you smell any leeched around here?" A nod. Helpful, Sarcasm if you didn't know, "Can you show me?" Her head lulled slightly as she rested it on her paws, my hand still running through the Scarlet fur. I rolled my eyes, "I'll take that as a no." I took this peaceful time to think about Bella once more, it was as if everything I tried to do I just couldn't get her out of my head. And when I thought of her, it lead to thoughts of the leech with her in his arms.

I felt something shift and when I looked down I was met with Scarlet's head on my lap and her muzzle touching my hand that was petting her. Well, what do you know, the couch isn't breaking and she distracted me. She lulled my mind into a leech free world enough to let me sleep, _I could get use to this._

Scarlet's P.O.V.

I watched his head lay back and his breathing deepened into a peaceful sleep and I knew that his dreams weren't being plagued by whatever caused him to feel alone. I wouldn't say I liked the boy just yet but he was okay, he would be even better if he stopped petting me like a dog. But beggars can't be choosers, and right now I was begging for some sort of reassurance. Reassurance for what? I'll probably never know.

I stared at him for a moment more before grumbling and letting my head rest on his lap, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**You have come to the end of the Chapter.**

**Stick around for more, love.**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


	4. Scarlet Medicine

**It's inevitable that it will be slow in the beginning but it will become more interesting as the story progresses so bare with me love as I take you along the journey that is Scarlet~**

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes in the morning I was greeted by a large scarlet shifter staring at me unblinkingly. I didn't know if I shouldn't make sudden movements at the moment Scarlet looked skeptical but not murderous so I guess that's okay. Scarlet got off the couch and stretched her lean frame almost bumping into me as I got breakfast out, thinking about what I was going to do. It was my decision to come here to cool off yet I had no idea what to do and what worried me even more was the temptation to shift and feel the wind dance against my fur, then to have a Scarlet wolf by my side but I shook off the feeling.

Grabbing the large servings of food I couldn't help but find it funny how fast Scarlet scuffed down the food. So unlike Bella. Bella, my heart constricted as I imagined her in the leeches arms laughing, turning towards me, her brown eyes now gone and replaced with the vibrant red of a new born. I flinched and looked down seeing Scarlet hit her large head on my leg and huff, "It's not my fault," I couldn't help but hiss, "It's that leeches fault." But she didn't seem to listen because she went back to her breakfast ignoring any comment I would make.

"You should see her Scarlet," I muttered putting the dishes in the sink, "It's disgusting how every time I want to spend time with her she says she can't because she's meeting Edward or going to Edwards," I could see her scrunch up her muzzle in disgust, "But it seems like every thing she does proves she loves me, even in the slightest," I looked into those stormy blue eyes filled with some sort of understanding, "Yet she runs off to the leech." And when her tongue rolled out of her mouth to mock being dead a chuckle escaped my mouth.

At least I had company. "You'll listen and not talk back right Scarlet?" When she stared at me I realized the comment I had made and almost recoiled back but she just grinned a wolfish grin, "That's why you are better company than any back talking person could ever be."

Scarlet P.O.V.

Of course I'm still living for myself, but how bad would it be to listen to another's experience. The hard part to understand was why his voice lulled me to a peaceful rest or soothed the wolf within me. I probably would never know in this wolf form. But then I stopped myself from every thinking about turning human again, it would only cause me to become weak. I would have to get use to standing on two feet and properly communicating with others and I didn't want to. I wanted to be a wolf where I could roam free without humans pasteurizing me. I wanted to feel empowerment.

"I had known her all my life," He started to speak quietly, "When I went through phasing do you know what the one thing on my mind was?" He looked at me but I only stared blankly at him, "Of course you wouldn't...I couldn't wait to look Bella in the eye and find out the she's my imprint, that she could become my world because I loved her, I _love _her," He looked so pitiful that it reminded me of when I found out my father had died, "The sad thing is that when I finally get to see her and look into her eyes, nothing. Absolutely nothing." He paused and looked towards me as if waiting for me to say something, but what could I say? I was a bloody wolf.

So he continued, "I thought that maybe imprinting takes a little longer but I watched my friends imprint, heck, I heard stories about imprinting and they always happened instantly. I thought that it was okay," He cleared his throat and looked into the fire, "I had a plan, I would just fall in love with Bella and she with me, then I'll just prevent myself from ever meeting my imprint but then she met him and it ruined me. It lead me to this point in my life." A whine built up in my throat as my head rested on his lap, his hand soothingly petting my fur.

He smiled bitterly towards me, "But I'm sure you've had worse."

_You have no idea._

His fingers drummed on the top of my head and every time his finger tapped my eye would close shut, then his hands skimmed to my thick mane and over the jagged lines that is my scar, "When did you get this?" I know he muttered it to himself so I just let his hands skim along it, feeling the bumpy lines and visible scar, "Soon I'll have to go back to fight the leeches in the war," He looked down at me, "It's in two days, did you know?" My head shook, "That's okay but I promise I'll take you with me," He laughed a little when he spoke again, "You'll be my Scarlet medicine."

* * *

**I'm knackered so,**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	5. Neanderthal

Scarlet P.o.v.

I'm sure it had been awhile since he had confessed the story of his life and what lead him here and I was fine with the male shifter finding comfort in me but he hadn't left me alone. Even as I'm hunting right now, he's watching me. I know it. I can feel his eyes scanning my frame and my Scarlet fur stood on edge, _Annoying relentless shifter, _I grumbled and tried to ignore him, instead I decided to crouch down and prepare to pounce on the unsuspecting rabbit. The man-I mean Jacob-had already fed me enough, I only really wanted to hunt so I could practice my stealth yet something was missing. I felt the need for _companionship, _I bared my teeth knowing that it was Jacob's fault, he should have just left me.

I shook my large head and narrowed my eyes as the rabbit turned to face me but before it could I pounced catching it by my teeth. The animal in me bared my prize out to Jacob and he-I'm sure-uncomfortably grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

But then he stopped moving and something crossed his features, and it _made _me_ uncomfortable. _

Jacob P.o.v.

When she turned to face her kill to me I could feel myself grow uncomfortable. My stomach turned and my mouth became dry, I wanted to be _that. _Why would I ever wish to become something that would get lost in the predatory instincts? Why would I want to be a beast that could hurt someone? I knew that the only reason she wasn't attacking me right now was because we were the same species, even with her loss of humanity but I'm sure that even if she showed her caring self to me it wouldn't last. The second she crossed paths with a vampire she would become murderous, vicious. Bring her to the leech crossed my mind but then Bella would be hurt.

I grumbled, anything I did I couldn't hurt her precious Edward because she would be hurt. Growling noises came from beside me and I finally realized Scarlet was glaring at me, her prey long gone. It was as if she was having a silent war within herself but then in a quick movement the battle stopped and her stormy eyes softened. Her head softly hit my arm and I sighed, "Leech problems."

Her nose scrunched and she huffed a breath of air through her nose fanning my arm. It was almost as if she were saying _'Leeches are always a problem'._ I found myself agreeing and tried to distract myself. In a dispirit attempt to distract myself I tried imagining what Scarlet would look like as a human and an image of a tall girl that came up to the bridge of my nose with stormy blue eyes and thick black hair caught my vision, I found myself captivated by her eyes that I didn't have to bend down to see, I was at eye level with those brilliant eyes. But then she vanished, even with me calling her name she got further away, so far away that my fingers were helplessly trying to grasp something that wasn't there.

_But then in an instant she was back in my line of vision but a figure was circling her growling and snapping at her and I found myself mortified at the midnight black wolf that circled her. She hissed and snapped back but it seemed like nothing made the wolf stand back, the wolf wasn't as big as Scarlet in her wolf form but could have crushed her in her human form, for some reason I felt angry. How dare he try to hurt my Scarlet? but she wasn't my Scarlet, I want Bella. Don't I?_

I hadn't realized my nails were digging into the palm of my hands until the scent of blood was apparent. When I looked down to my palms the nail marks were gone but the dried blood was still there.

Scarlet P.o.v.

What was the idiot trying to do? Kill himself? The bitter smell of his blood drafted through the air, I don't even think I want to know what he was thinking. He looked down to his palm and sighed putting his hands into the pocket's of his jeans. He must have noticed me gazing because he sent a smirk my way, "Finally realized how amazing I am?"

I snorted and trotted back inside the cabin, _More like I realized how nitwitted you are, you Neanderthal._


End file.
